Perserverance
by MoonlightDemoness
Summary: Charles gave up with Logan after a simple, "Go fuck yourself," yet he tried so hard when recruiting the others. This is X Men First Class if Charles convinced Logan to join. Sorry for any OCC.


**I thought of this as I saw Logan in X-men First Class. Charles tried so hard with the others but a simple, "Go fuck yourselves," and he's gone? This is what I think would happen if Charles and Erik had tried harder with Logan. This is going to be set after Origins, so Logan has no memories and has the adamantium. While the time doesn't fit, they had an Emma Frost in First Class that totally threw off some of the things in Origins, considering Charles is old at the end of Origins.**

The bar where this mutant was was relatively cheap compared to the places Charles had been before. Most of the mutants Cerebro had found had been children. Out of the few he had found who had agreed, namely Alex and Sean, he already regretted. They were just kids. That's why Charles had been so eager to find this one. He was already an adult.

When Erik paused outside the bar, Charles grabbed his shoulder. "What is it?"

Erik looked shocked. "This man...I sense a lot of metal from him, a kind I have never felt before. It's so much, it feels like it's his skeleton."

Charles frowned. While some mutations have outstanding physical capabilities, a metal skeleton seemed a little too unnatural. Charles shrugged himself out of his thoughts. They needed to get him to join them, they could learn about his abilities later.

Both men moved forward into the bar. This man was physically built, slightly burly, with broad shoulder, but was also slim. His hair was wild and his sideburns gave him an animal appearance. He was smoking a cigar, seemingly trying to blank out his surroundings.

Both of them pressed forward. "Excuse me, I'm Erik Lensherr."

"Charles Xavier."

"Go fuck yourselves."

The reply was immediate. This man obviously didn't get along well with people and Charles was almost ready to just leave. Erik was looking at him and nodding in the direction of the door but instead of following, Charles stayed. He backed away from the man a bit and brought his hand to his temple. He ignored Erik. Some instinct told him that this man was important.

He lightly slipped into the mans mind, just skimming the surface of his thoughts. It took him a while to get into his mind, it seemed to shield itself somehow. His name was Logan and he was annoyed that he couldn't remember anything about his life before a few years ago.

Charles smoothly withdrew from the mans- Logan's- thoughts. He had a way to convince him now. He stepped forward and sat on the stool beside Logan, aware of Erik's eyes burning holes in his head. Logan ignored him at first. Charles just sat there and stared at him. Logan finally looked at him.

"What do you want, bub?"

"I want you to come with me and my friend to somewhere private and at least hear us out."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he downed his glass. "Why should I?"

Charles brought his hand to his temple again, projecting his thoughts to Logan. '_I can help you with your memories, my friend.'_

Logan froze, his body tensing as he stared at Charles, realizing that he had spoken in his mind. After a few minutes, in which Charles could feel Erik's frustration, Logan nodded and slapped some money on the counter. Charles grinned at Erik as Logan followed them out of the bar.

They didn't go very far before they reached the car he and Erik had been using. They slipped in, Logan hesitating, before following them. They didn't start the car, just sat in it. The back was like a limo, extended so they could all look at each other.

"May we have your name?" Erik asked.

Logan stared at them. "Logan. So, what do you want?"

"For you to join us." Charles said.

"Join what?"

"The rest of us. We are gathering mutants together to help us fight a man named Sebastian Shaw." Erik said. He seemed to have relaxed after realizing Charles had helped get Logan to listen to them.

"How exactly did you find me?" Logan seemed to know just what question to ask to get right to the point.

"I'm a telepath. A friend of ours, called Hank, made a machine that allowed me to find mutants."

Logan grunted. "What if they don't want to be found?"

Charles raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "We are only contacting those who are mostly adults. Most of the current mutants are children. We only tell them they are not alone and give them the option of joining."

Logan hummed. It took all of Charles' control not to peak into the man's mind to see what he was thinking. He hadn't felt an urge like this towards a fellow mutant since he jumped off the boat to stop Erik.

Logan turned to Erik. "So he's a telepath, what can you do?"

"I can manipulate the magnetic fields of metal. I can control it." As an example, Erik lifted the dog tags around Logan's neck. Charles hadn't noticed those before. This was good news of Logan joined them. It means he was a trained soldier. "What about you?"

Logan lifted his hand and made a fist. Charles and Erik jumped as three gleaming metal claws slid out of his knuckles. It confirmed Erik's theory of the man's bones being made of metal. Charles curiosity was piqued.

"Those are amazing. Can they cut through most materials with out breaking?"

Logan retracted his claws. "So far I haven't found anything they don't cut through. I've cut through stone and steel with them."

"What kind of metal is it? It's not a kind I have felt before." Erik asked.

Logan shrugged. "No idea. I don't think this is my natural mutation, though. It seems a little too bizarre for me to have been born with a new material as my skeleton." Charles nodded in agreement but he didn't want to think of how that came to be. Not yet. Logan turned to Charles. "You said you can help me with my memories. How?"

"As a telepath I can go deep into your mind and possibly unlock your memories. No promises of it actually working, but if you are willing, I will help you." Logan stared at him as he thought it over. He nodded.

"I'll go with you for now. If you can't do anything, I'll help you defeat this Shaw, but I can still leave, right?"

Charles nodded. "Of course. We are not trapping you."

Erik got our of the car and moved up front to the drivers seat. He started the drive back to the facility, listening to Charles talk with Logan.

"So, my friend, what is the last thing you can remember?"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I remember waking up on an island. I think it had a nuclear reactor on it but it was completely destroyed. Somewhere around New York, I think. I couldn't remember anything, not my name, age, or how I got there. This guy came up, said he knew me. I didn't get his name. He told me my name was Logan. I found these on my neck. They say Logan and Wolverine. The guy offered to take me away. I saw this body of some woman, she was dead, but I didn't know her. She had been shot. I refused the guys offer and ran off."

Charles' eyes were wide. "You were there when the nuclear reactor was destroyed? There was a lot of news about that. People were worried about the radiation."

"I guess. I don't remember how it was destroyed. I have nightmares about a lot of fighting. Battles I think, so I might have been a soldier in World War ll."

Erik grimaced. If only he could forget.

"So what's with this Shaw, that you want to go after him?"

"We think he is trying to start World War lll. He got this general to plant missiles in Turkey, and Russia is responding to the threat."

"Well, I really don't want to go through another war, if my dreams are any indication. Especially a nuclear one." Logan seemed to relax more and more. Charles had that effect on people.

"I greatly appreciate your help, Logan. We need all the help we can get."

It went silent for awhile until Logan spoke. "Erik, I would pull of to the side of the road real quick."

Erik frowned, pulling to the side. He was getting ready to ask what he wanted when a car went blazing past, a police car hot on it's trail. It was obvious, the car would have hit them at the speed they were going. Erik and Charles stared wide-eyes at Logan.

Logan crossed his arms. "What?" He growled.

"How did you know?" Erik demanded.

Logan shrugged. "My senses are amplified. I heard the sirens a while back and heard the tires head towards us. I can track scents, too."

Charles seemed even more excited. "You have secondary abilities? Anything else?"

Logan looked a little uncomfortable with the attention. "I can heal. I won't show you now, unless you mind a little blood?"

Erik could see Charles waver. He wanted to see, but the blood would stand out a bit in the car. "Can you make a small cut for now?"

Logan shrugged. "Got a pocket knife? These aren't really good for small."

Erik pulled his knife from his pocket, just as curious as Charles. Luckily they were still on the side of the road and traffic was light. He, too, had never seen a mutant with more than one main ability and Logan seemed to have three.

Logan took the knife and pulled his sleeve up. He slashed the knife across his arm, making a deep wound on his wrist. Before it could bleed much at all, The skin started knitting itself together right in front of their eyes. By the time it was healed, only a little blood had flowed.

Charles grabbed Logan's arm, examining the area, but there was no trace of the wound at all. Charles laughed. "That was amazing but you need to redefine your definition of small."

Logan shrugged as he pulled his arm out of Charles' grip. "It's small to me. Most of my wounds heal within minutes as long as it's not very serious."

Erik turned back to start the car, listening as Charles started spouting out the possibilities Logan's mutation presented. "With this rate of healing and your metal skeleton, you could heal from bullets. I need to see how strong that metal is, but I don't think you can die very easily, my friend, not to mention, I don't think you can lose a limb. I wonder how far your healing extends? I need to talk to Hank."

Charles was talking mainly to himself now. Erik glanced in the mirror to see Logan sliding up closer to him. He grinned at the look on his face. Logan grimaced. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Logan asked him.

Both of them glanced at Charles, who was still talking about Logan's abilities. "Because Charles by himself has an overwhelming curiosity, but get Hank in and you, my friend, will be spending quality time with them. I do not envy you in the slightest."

Logan glanced back at Charles before sighting. "Do you at least have alcohol?"

XxXxX

Charles led the way inside the base. Erik hung back with Logan, who had tense on recognizing the government building. Erik walked with him, sharing Logan's dislike.

"They are providing the resources and transportation. If we did this my way, we'd be long gone from them."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is this a dislike of government or authority?"

Erik shrugged. "Both. But not dislike. Loathe is more accurate."

"I'm with you there." Logan dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a cigar. "You mind?"

Erik shook his head. "I don't but they might." He said, gesturing to the building they were entering behind Charles.

Logan snorted. "This keeps me calm. They'll see it my way."

Erik shook his head. While his first impression hadn't been very positive, Logan seemed to be a decent man. Now to see how he acted around Charles' 'kids.'

When they arrived at the room designated as there's, the others were watching the rest, or playing some form of game. Moira saw them and jogged over. She eyed Logan with open curiosity. "Is he the one?" She asked Charles.

"Yes," he nodded. "Moira, this is Logan. Logan, Moira MacTaggert."

Logan shook her hand. Moira smiled at him before turning back to Charles. "Charles, Erik, can I talk to you?"

Both of them nodded. "Logan, you can introduce yourself to the others. We'll fill you in, but you need to meet them."

Logan shrugged and went to sit on the couch, aware of the attention of the others on him. The one closest to what he guessed his age was was the black man. As Logan sat down with his cigar, the young blonde woman came over.

"Did Moira need Charles and Erik for something?"

Logan nodded. Eyeing her as he eyed him. "My names Raven, what's yours?"

"Logan."

The others had migrated to the couch and were sitting around. One of them was a young blonde guy, probably in his early twenties. The guy with the red-brown hair looked to be maybe nineteen. Then there was the tan lady who looked to be at least late twenties. There was a young man with glasses who Logan assumed must have been Hank.

The blonde man introduced himself. "I'm Alex."

Black guy, "I'm Armando Munoz. But I prefer Darwin."

Tan lady, "Angel Salvadore."

Youngest kid, "Sean Cassidy."

The one he thought was Hank and was right about, "I'm Hank McCoy. Do you not have a last name, Logan?"

Logan shook his head. "Not one that I remember."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Logan sighed, but reasoned to himself that he should tell them. He was going to be here for awhile, after all. "I don't remember anything before a few years ago. I woke up on that island where the nuclear reactor was destroyed, knowing nothing."

Angel leaned forward. "How'd you get Logan, then?"

Logan pulled his dog tags out. "It says Logan and Wolverine on it and the one guys I saw on the island said my name was Logan."

Raven leaned forward to read the tags. "So is Wolverine like your code name? Hey, we should all get code names for ourselves!" The others followed in Raven's enthusiasm, her mood catching. "I want to be Mystique."

Sean mock pouted. "I wanted to be Mystique."

Everyone was surprised as Raven's body seemed to morph following the blue ripple across her skin. When she was done, a clone of Sean was sitting beside Logan. "Well, too bad, because I'm way more mysterious than you."

Sean got an interesting look on his face. "I want to be...Banshee."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He really didn't want his sensitive ears damaged. Hank shook his head. "Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

Sean grinned. "Cover your ears." Logan did so immediately, the others slowly following suit. Sean pursed his lips like he was going to whistle, and then let out a high pitched noise that shattered the large glass window beside them. Logan was impressed at the others gifts, but didn't appreciate Sean's high pitch. It made his ears ring.

Angel stood up with a grin and turned around, taking her jacket off. "Well, my stage name was Angel." The tattoo's on Angel's back and shoulders suddenly lifted from her skin, forming translucent but glittering wings. "I think it fits." She said as she flew a few feet off the ground. Even Logan was impressed. She turned around and spat what seemed like acid from her mouth that melted though the head of the statue outside.

"What about you, Darwin?"

Darwin shrugged. "Well, Darwin is already a nickname. The whole adapting to survive thing. Here, watch." Darwin stood up and walked over to the fishtank. Everyone watched as he dipped his head in and gills suddenly formed on the side of his face. Darwin turned his head to grin at them before removing his head. The gills disappeared.

Raven, or Mystique, turned to Logan. "So, why Wolverine?"

Logan lifted his hands up and made them into fists. As his claws slid out, gleaming and sharp, the others leaned forward. "Can they cut through anything?" Logan took one look at Hank and knew Erik had been right.

Logan pointed at Alex with his claws. "Find something metal and throw it at me."

Alex searched around before pulling out a fire extinguisher from the trash. He chucked it at Logan, who just swiped his claws at it. The claws tore through the empty extinguisher like butter.

Raven laughed as she held up the pieces of the extinguisher. "Wolverine definitely fits."

Logan shrugged. "Charles kept muttering about secondary abilities on the drive back."

Hank leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

Logan sighed and retracted one set of his claws. He slashed his arm with the others, ignoring the others startled exclamations. They were panicking until Sean yelled for them to stop. "Guys, look at his arm!"

Everyone stopped and stared as the remaining slashes knitted themselves closed. It was silent for a minute until Alex chuckled. "_Wicked_."

Logan could see the gears turning in Hanks mind. "I also have enhanced senses. Like smell and _hearing._"

Sean flushed. "I'll watch myself, or warn you beforehand."

Logan nodded. "All I ask." He turned to Alex. "What do you want to be?"

Alex flushed and looked down. "I-uh..I can't...not in here, anyway."

Raven pointed at the destroyed window. "What about out there?"

Alex sighed. "Alright, but. Stay. Back." Alex got up and walked outside. Raven pulled Logan up to follow as they crowded around the edge of the window. Alex looked up from his place at the side of the courtyard and glared. "I said back!"

They all moved back, except Logan, who was leaning against the edge of the couch. When they started to lean forward he spoke up. "You should respect him. He's doing this for you, so the least you could do was stay back."

The others flushed but moved so they were closer to where Logan was. Alex shot Logan a grateful look. They watched as Alex took a deep breath before shifting his shoulders. Red beams of energy appeared around Alex, moving with his body until they flew forwards. Only one of the circular beams hit the statue in the middle of the courtyard, breaking it in half.

The others were getting excited at all the havok. As if she had read his mind, Raven shouted out that Alex's name would be Havok. Logan wanted to smoke peacefully. Knowing that he would be pestered by the way Hank was looking at him, he left the room and walked through the destroyed courtyard. He walked until he was by the front of the building and pulled out another cigar. He sat on the bench and contemplated leaving.

What was he doing here anyways? He agreed to help them with Shaw, and he would, but what then? Charles said he would help him with his memories but what if he couldn't? Could he really bring himself to stay here, with them? He was so used to being alone.

**Sorry about any OCC. Still working on it with some people and Logan is especially difficult. He's gruff, and sometimes rude, but also has a sweet side, as seen with Rogue.**


End file.
